


It Started With A Strip

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Even as Nick is dancing on stage, Ellie catches his eye. Even when Ellie hated the idea, one of the guys on stage catches her eye.





	It Started With A Strip

**Author's Note:**

> The sort of Stripper!Nick AU no one asked for and probably sucks but I'm posting it anyway!  
> This is absolutely terrible for bare with me!
> 
> Inspired by this post on Tumblr:   
> http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/181741080051/cricket-scribbles-between-table-dancing

She stood in the mirror studying herself with a frown. A frustrated sigh left her mouth as she tried yanking the bottom of her dress down uncomfortable with how short it was..only for her to realize pulling the dress down meant showing more cleavage then she already was. She looked at herself closely and sighed again. Her blonde hair was flowing down her shoulders effortlessly, her eyes popping with the makeup she was forced to wear, and her lips shined with the slightly colored pink lip gloss. Her eyes trailed down to the black ankle boots she wore that fit the literal little black dress perfectly. At least  _ those _ were her own. 

“Ellie stop pulling on it!” Her friend, and torturer Melanie said in her own outfit as she walked into the room. 

“It's too short!” She grumbled, Melanie reached over and slapped her hands away.

With a huff Melanie fixed her black hair in the mirror before turning back to Ellie with a grin. “We look  _ hot _ .”

Ellie didn't want to look  _ hot,  _ she wanted to jump into her sweats and sit on her couch eating pizza. 

“Why are we doing this again?” 

Melanie put her hands on Ellie's shoulders, a serious look on her face.

“Because you my dear Ellie, haven't even so much as  _ looked  _ at a guy since your divorce-”

“And going to...Hunk Heaven, is supposed to help me?” Ellie said in disbelief.

“How will it not?! I swear when they do the show and rip off their shirts-” 

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at her nearly drooling friend. It was still a ridiculous idea, seeing hot shirtless guys wasn't going to change her mind about her no guy rule at the moment. She had only been divorced for a year and no matter how hot the guy was it wouldn't erase the hurt she still felt from Jake's cheating. 

“Melanie maybe we should leave before you start forming a puddle of drool on my floor.” Ellie teased, making the other woman stick her tongue out. 

Ellie took a breath before locking her door behind them. 

Here we go. 

* * *

Nick sat in the small lounge that was just for the guys, a place to get away from the bustle of the club even if just for a moment of peace and quiet. He laid down on one of the couches staring up at the ceiling. 

He would be dragged out soon, the slight noise from the night beginning to already floating through the door. 

His phone vibrated with a text. Nick smiled already knowing who it was.

_ You didn't pack the peanut butter! _

Nick shook his head with a laugh. 

_ You're in college now Amanda, carrying a jar of peanut butter everywhere is weird.  _

_ It's my first week who the hell cares.  _

_ Keep telling yourself that. Gotta go, you can survive without the peanut butter.  _

_ Why would I want to?! Text you later Uncle Nick! _

Nick sighed and threw his phone down on the couch. His niece Amanda was starting college, and here he was about to head out to dance and rip his clothes off for a crowd of women. 

This wasn't how his life was supposed to go. Nick remembered the dreams of becoming a federal agent, hell he had even gone to FLETC and was all set to start the process of becoming an undercover agent when he found out.

Lucia had been diagnosed with cancer. It was Sofia all over again except ten times worse. This time it was his  _ sister, _ the one who raised him more than their own parents, the one who always encouraged him to be the best person he could possibly be (ironic considering his life now). Her husband George had passed away only months before which meant it was Nick's responsibility to not only take care of Lucia but Amanda his niece as well. 

He walked away from joining NCIS, his family needed him.

When Lucia had passed away Nick had gained custody of Amanda. Both of them struggled but they had each other, but eventually money became short and Nick had become desperate which led him to start working at Hunk Heaven. It turned out he actually didn't mind doing what he did, his boss was a redheaded woman that could chew you up and spit you out but she was a good person, the other guys were friendly and were like family to each other he had found out early on, and he got paid a decent amount.

Eventually though it started eating away at him especially with Amanda starting college that week which meant he'd be alone at the house with only his thoughts.

He constantly wondered what his life would be like if Lucia either hadn't got cancer or had won her fight. His sister would still be here, and who knows where his job at NCIS would have led him. 

“Nick man!” The door opened and a guy dressed in the same outfit for the show stepped in. Nate gestured towards where the stage was. “We gotta get into places.”

Nick nodded his head and followed Nate with a sigh. Nate threw him a sympathetic smile before smacking a hand on his shoulder.

They stepped onto the back of the stage where it was dark, enough for them to see but not enough for the audience. Nick stepped into his spot in the line.

When the music started, each of them plastered what Trish, their boss, called their ‘sexy smirk’ on as they stepped out into the lights.

Nick didn't even need to think about it as he moved to the music, feeling it wash over him.

He grinned as he stepped towards the edge of the stage and the women below him cheered and whistled. When the beat dropped for a moment, Nick and the other guys followed what they were told and ripped off their shirts, each of their clothes designed just for that purpose. 

All the women screamed, some even fanning themselves as they shared looks with their friends. 

Nick did the normal routine of stepping onto the steps, allowing some of the women to reach out and touch before getting back up. 

It was then he spotted her. Right away he noticed how beautiful she was, she looked a little nervous unlike all the other women but there was one thing he noticed when he couldn't help but sneak glances for the rest of the show. 

She didn't bother watching any of the other guys. Only  _ him _ .

* * *

Ellie didn't really know what to expect from the night. She certainly didn't expect for one of the guys on stage to catch her complete attention. He looked like a literal  _ god _ . 

She couldn't take her eyes off him. When he had ripped his shirt off she could have sworn she drooled which wasn't her  _ at all. _ Melanie was cheering loudly from beside her in her ear but even that didn't pull her focus. 

When he had let the women up front touch him she was surprised at the spark of jealousy she felt. Ellie wondered what it would be like to just  _ touch. _

He had looked right at her, or so she thought (and may have hoped). She could have been dreaming it but she swore she saw a glint of interest. 

It was when the show was nearing its end and the beat dropped once more that Ellie was sure she was either going to pass out or die. His pants were ripped off revealing shorts that left little to the imagination. 

Ellie felt her face heat up when she  _ knew _ his eyes met hers, biting his lip a little as he did. 

She was  _ so so screwed.  _

* * *

Nate and one of the other guys Dean cornered him after the show, grins on their faces.

“Dude what was that!” Dean waved his hand towards the stage. 

“What was what?” Nick said, though he knew what he meant.

“You could barely take your eyes off that blonde.” Nate said with a look of disbelief. “You  _ never _ focus on any of them like that.”

Dean nodded in agreement, smirking.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Just never seen her here before.”

“Bullshit!” Yelled Dean. “Holy fuck for the first time ever you're interested!”

“She couldn't take her eyes off you either, what're you gonna do if she makes a request?” Nate asked.

_ Shit _ he didn't even think about it. 

Nick always found it ridiculous. At the end of the show requests could be made to have a private show in one of the back rooms, any of them could be requested but they could say no if they wanted. He always had requests but only once did he ever say yes, you got paid more for it and he was desperate at that time needing the cash for one of his bills that he hadn't paid the month before. 

What _ would _ he do if she requested? Nick had made a deal with himself from the start he wouldn't have anything to do with the women who came in unlike most of the guys who slept with the ones who requested them..but this blonde seemed different.

* * *

“HA I knew it! You're interested in Torres!”

Ellie groaned and shoved Melanie who was gloating about the fact she predicted Ellie  _ would _ be interested in one of the guys. How was she supposed to know this Torres guy would catch her eye?!

Melanie gave her head a pet that had Ellie glaring. “No worries my darling, I have a plan!”

“Oh no..” Ellie groaned. “This isn't going to involve me having to call one of my co-workers to come bale us out again is it? I may think he's attractive but I'm  _ not _ kidnapping him  _ or _ stalking him!” 

Melanie huffed. “I made you have to call that Gibbs guy  _ one time _ and I'm marked for life!” 

“We were in a  _ cell! _ ” 

“Do you wanna hear my plan or not?!” 

Ellie sighed. “Sure why not.”

Melanie smirked. “Well you can make requests for a private show with any guy and from what I heard from some of the girls I know, Torres never accepts any of them but I'm going to request him and he'll see it's me and be curious since I was sitting beside you!” 

“Uh Melanie just..two problems.” Ellie raised an eyebrow. “First, how do you know he even saw you? And second, don't you need to pay for it?”

“Just trust me would you? And don't worry about the money, I have it covered!”

Ellie narrowed her eyes. “You were planning on making a request for me weren't you?!”

Melanie shrugged with an innocent smile. 

“...So why didn't you just do that anyway instead of coming up with this 'plan’!”

She sighed. “Oh Ellie bear, I  _ know _ you, if you go in a private room with him you won't be able to have an actual conversation with him with how nervous you'd be!”

Ellie rubbed her forehead. God she had a headache. 

* * *

Nick couldn't help but tense when Trish walked over. 

“Nick you got a request.” She said in a bored tone, already expecting a straight out no.

He looked back at Nate and Dean who actually gave him a thumbs up. 

“Who?”

Trish looked at him in shock. “You didn't hit your head on the stage did you?” 

Nate and Dean snorted. Nick gave them the finger. 

“No!” Nick sighed. “Who is it, Trish?”

Trish opened the nearby curtain, pointing to a woman standing by the bar in a short very sparkly black dress. 

He right away realized she was the one sitting besides the blonde.

Nick knew it might have nothing to do with her blonde friend, but his gut told him it did. 

He tended to listen to his gut.

“Alright.”

Trish gaped at him before going to grab her.

When Nick walked into the private room moments later, the dark haired woman right away jumped up from her seat.

“Her name's Ellie.” 

He stopped short, barely have stepped into the room.

“Excuse me?”

She smirked. “My friend, the whole reason you even accepted in the first place.”

He cleared his throat. “That's not-”

“Oh save it.” She waved her hand in the air. “She's curious too so you aren't the only one.” 

Nick bit the inside of his cheek. “So uh..Ellie huh?”

She grinned. “Yes. I'm Melanie by the way you know for future reference when I'm the one giving the toast at your wedding.”

He gaped at her.  _ What?!  _ “What?! Wedding! I haven't even met this girl-”

Melanie chuckled as if what he said was ridiculous. “I was witness to the staring, I could practically  _ feel _ the chemistry, and I have a sixth sense about these things!” 

Nick squinted his eyes at her. “I'm sure..”

“Anyways!” She said, pulling out a slip of paper. “Go to this coffee shop tomorrow at one, and don't hurt her.” Melanie glared. “Or I'll run you over with my car..twice!” 

Nick was once again left gaping as she left the room. 

He glanced at the paper to see the name and address of the coffee shop. Nick turned it over to see handwriting.

_ You don't have to come. _

A small smile formed. 

* * *

Ellie was practically on the edge of her chair in the back corner of the coffee shop. 

Then she saw him walk in.

She looked him over in his boots, tight jeans, tight white shirt, and leather jacket. 

Was it possible for someone to get more attractive overnight? 

When he finally looked in her direction she smiled. His lips twitched upwards as he walked over. 

“Ellie.” 

_ Oh hell, that voice. _

“That's me.” She laughed nervously, feeling her cheeks get warm. “All I know you by is Torres..sorry.” 

He chuckled and sat down across from her. “No worries, I'm Nick.”

She smiled. 

“I should probably apologize for my friend..I mean if she was too pushy to get you to come-”

Nick shook his head. “She wasn't...you caught my attention Ellie, I was curious.” 

Well her cheeks were probably pink by now. 

“I'm not anything special.” She said with a little laugh. “Kind of a nerd actually.”

Nick smiled. “Nerds can be sexy.” He winked, her heart started to race. 

She bit her lip, feeling a small thrill at the way his eyes followed the action. 

He cleared his throat. “So uh..tell me more about you Ellie.”

“Uh there's not really much to say. I have 3 brothers, an amazing job where my coworkers are like family, I'm from a small town in Oklahoma-” She looked at him actually paying her complete attention and decided to be honest. “And I was married once upon a time. Now tell me about you, mysterious Nick.”

“Mysterious?” He chuckled. “Well I'm from Miami, I have one sister but she uh passed away a few years ago-” Ellie reached out and put her hand on his when she heard his voice crack.

“I'm sorry.” She told him sincerely.

Nick smiled. “Thank you. Lucia, my sister, had a daughter that I got custody of and she's off at college for the first time, and I've never been married.”

Ellie couldn't help but feel her heart warm at how proud he sounded when mentioning his niece starting college. 

“Sounds like you're really proud of her.” 

He grinned. “Yeah, she's had a hard life but she's grown into someone amazing. It was hard for a while which is why I...have the job I do. But speaking of jobs..what's your amazing job? You have me curious.” 

Ellie felt herself hesitate. There was a good chance he'd run the other way if she told him.

“Oh no you aren't a professional hit woman are you?”

She laughed. “I just..I'm not sure how you'll react to it, it's not the most common job.”

“Bring it on, Ellie.”

“Okay well..I'm an NCIS Agent.” Ellie looked confused at his wide eyed look, his mouth hanging open a little. “You okay over there?” 

“You work for NCIS.” She felt confused at how it was a statement, not a 'are you really?’ question.

“Yes..I have for a few years now.”

Suddenly he laughed loudly making her even more confused. “Uh Nick? Care to share?”

He was still chuckling as he talked. “I'm sorry I just..out of all people..” 

“Nick we may have just met officially but I  _ will _ kick you under this table.” 

That made him grin in amusement. “It's just..before Lucia got sick, I was actually about to become an NCIS Agent.”

Ellie's mouth fell open.  _ Wow _ . “Really? That's crazy!” 

“Tell me about it.” He said with a scoff. 

“Why didn't you ever try again or go back?” She asked.

Nick shrugged. “Amanda, my niece, tried getting me to but I'd be putting myself at risk and Amanda has lost enough.”

Ellie smiled sadly. “You're a good man Nick.”

Nick gave her a soft smile. 

* * *

Three months later after constant texts, phone calls, and spending hours together doing anything from watching TV to trying goat yoga, Ellie found herself in a position she wouldn't have even thought about three months ago.

She felt the coolness of the wall on her bare skin, the feeling of being pressed against it, the goosebumps on her skin as his hands touched any part of her they could reach, but most of all she felt his body pressed against hers in a way that was slowly driving her insane. 

Ellie tightened her legs around his waist causing a friction that had Nick groaning against her neck.

“Fuck Ellie.” 

“Isn't that the point?” She said laughing a little breathlessly.

Nick grinned. “If you say so.”

Keeping his hold on her he walked to her bedroom, having to step over the trail of clothes that were tossed there only moments before.

Ellie kissed him as he lowered her on the bed, hovering over her with one hand while the other grabbed a condom from her nightstand. 

Nick looked at her, his eyes asking her if she was sure. Ellie bit her lip and nodded.

Seconds was all it took but at the same time it seemed like forever for her.

Ellie pulled him in for a kiss, one hand gripping the sheet while the other held tightly to his arm. A whimper mixed with pleasure and pain escaped her lips as Nick filled her. She felt him still against her.

“Ellie-”

“Nick you aren't exactly small and it's been a while.”

A cocky smirk formed on his lips. 

Ellie almost demanded he  _ move _ when he started doing just that. She could feel the sliver of pain but paid it no mind as she moved her hips, Nick muttering a curse from the action. 

She found herself consumed by Nick in more ways than one.

* * *

Ellie laid her head sleepily on his chest, the arm wrapped around her drawing circles on her back. 

“What're you gonna do now?” She asked in almost a whisper.

Just that morning Nick had met with Trish and did something he'd wanted to do for months, quit. Ellie didn't care if he worked there or not, but Nick had confessed that if he had a relationship with her he didn't want to do it anymore. It was the first time either of them admitted it out loud. 

“No idea.” He mumbled. 

Ellie lifted her head. “Maybe..you could continue with the joining NCIS plan.”

He scoffed. “A former stripper as an agent?” 

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. “No one will care Nick other than some teasing.”

“I'll think about it.”

Ellie smirked to herself. She already knew he would do it

When Nick's breathing changed meaning he fell asleep, Ellie looked at him with a smile. 

She owed Melanie a lifetime supply of muffins.


End file.
